


Torchwood Angels

by christinchen



Series: Torchwood Angels [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Crime Fighting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a case like any other. A simple kidnapping, perfect with a suspect, a motive and anything else you need to solve it. But since when has a Torchwood case been just what it seemed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torchwood Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Movie adaption of "Charlie's Angels". written for [reel_torchwood](http://reel-torchwood.livejournal.com/). References to Doctor Who 4x04 - The Sontaran Stratagem and 4x05 - The Poison Sky

Gwen grumpily batted at her alarm clock, when it started ringing. She felt Rhys stir next to her, his warm body moving closer to hers, arms wrapping around her middle.

"Time to get up already?" he asked sleepy.

"In a minute." she replied. Her eyes threatened to fall shut again as she snuggled deeper into her husbands embrace.

Her cellphone ringing loudly had her wide awake only a few moments later. She reached out, grabbing it blindly.

"Yes? ... I'll be right there." she answered before hanging up and leaning over to Rhys, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "I gotta go."

~.~

Tosh was still chewing on the last bits of her toast when she added the finishing touches to her hair and make-up.

Still clad in only a towel she made her way over to her closet, picking out a rich brown skirt, holding it up to the simple white blouse that was already on a hanger on the door.  
Satisfied with the combination she nodded once before starting to get dressed.

She picked her cellphone up at the first ring and answered with a cheerful: "Morning! ... Of course, I'm on my way."

~.~

Owen woke to the ringing of his cellphone and a sharp poke in the rips.  
Cursing under his breath he fumbled for his phone, answering with a non-committal grunt.  
"Yeah, I'll be right in."

He hung up while leaning over to the girl sleeping next to him.  
"I have to go to work." he stated. When it only earned him a sleepy blink, he added: "You need to leave, now."

She sat up, her naked body barely covered with the bed sheet, her make-up had smeared over her face in her sleep. She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him, but he only made a shooing motion before wandering of into the bathroom, hoping she'd be gone by the time he was finished.

~.~

With a soft smile Ianto sat down on the large bed. Jack was curled up under the covers, having stolen his pillow and taken up most of the space only moments after Ianto had gotten up.  
He straightened his tie and fastened his cuff links, while watching his lover sleep.

"See something you like?" Jack questioned with a sleep-thick voice.

Ianto rolled his eyes affectionately. "Come on, get up or you're gonna be late. You called a team meeting in half an hour."

"Didn't." Jack protested, moving closer to Ianto, trying to pull him back into bed with him.

"Jack, you're going to make us both late." Ianto futilely tried to pull himself out of Jack's grasp, but as soon as he succeeded in extracting Jack's fingers from under his shirt, he was rolled under his lover's body, soft kisses trailing down his skin.

"Don't care." each words followed by another kiss, causing Ianto to writhe underneath him and his resolve to crumble.

"But I do and it's not like anyone will notice if your clothes are all crumpled and... stop, Jack." but Ianto betrayed his own words with a loud moan when Jack lowered the zipper of his trousers.

* * *

  
Ianto silently entered the conference room, watching the others chat, sitting on the huge sofa.

The meeting had been supposed to start half an hour ago, but Jack had successfully distracted him. And taking a shower had, against Jack insistence, taken considerably longer when they had showered together than it would have taken for both of them to shower separately.

"I don't know if I can keep up this facade any longer. I _want_ him to know what I do, but how do I tell him?" he heard Gwen's voice, knowing she was talking about Rhys. It was ongoing discussion whether or not she should tell him about her job.

He busied himself with the coffee-maker and started to prepare cups of coffee to everyone's liking. When he was finished he sat them down on the table in front of the sofa, causing them to notice him for the first time since he had entered the room.

"Ianto, you're late. Is everything okay?", Tosh asked him, her voice worried.  
"Umm... Yeah, everything is fine... I just... " he was spared from thinking up an answer by the phone on the table ringing. He mouthed a silent 'thank you' to the CCTV camera he knew was hidden in the corner of the room, just below the ceiling, before pressing the button to take the call.

"Good morning, Angels!" came Jack's voice loudly over the speaker set.

While Tosh and Gwen answered with a cheerful "Good morning, Jack!", Owen only grumbled: "Oh, cut that crap, will you? Makes me feel like a bloody girl."

Jack chuckled shortly, before turning serious again.  
"I hope you're well and rested for your next assignment."

Ianto pulled up the information they had on the wide screen on the wall of the boardroom, while Jack continued.  
"Meet Luke Rattigan." he introduced the young man showing up on the screen. "Brilliant engineer and founder of ATMOS Technologies, an up and coming telecommunications software company. Last night Rattigan was kidnapped..."

Ianto switched the screen to a recording a security camera had taken in an underground garage, showing Luke Rattigan getting dragged into a van by a group of masked men. Owen, Gwen and Tosh had their eyes glued to the screen, taking in every detail as fast as they could.

"... and his voice identification software was stolen." Jack finished.

"Who is the lady left behind?" Tosh asked, making the others notice the woman on the screen for the first time, one of the men had pushed her to the ground when they had grabbed Rattigan.

"Mrs Sontara, she's the president of ATMOS Technologies." Jack explained easily, and Ianto recognized the name seconds before the door opened and she walked in.

"Meet Mrs Sontara, our new client." Ianto introduced her somewhat awkward.

"Mrs Sontara, who would have most to gain from Mr Rattigan's disappearance?" Gwen started questioning her as soon as she had sat down. Ianto got up to prepare her a cup of coffee, listening to the conversation.

"Probably me, I'm his business partner." she shrugged the question off, before adding. "We are friends, and I want him save and back."

"Does Mr Rattigan have any enemies to speak off?" Owen asked.

"John Smith." Jack answered before Mrs Sontara had the chance. She accepted the coffee cup Ianto handed her with a silent nod and turned towards the screen where Ianto had pulled up the next sheet of information.

"He's the owner of UNIT Systems," The image on the screen showed a man in his late thirties with wild hair and black-rimmed glasses. "the largest communications satellite firm in the world."

"Six months ago he tried to buy out ATMOS Technologies, but Rattigan refused to sell." Ianto added while giving out the handouts he had prepared for the case last night.

Mrs Sontara had already gathered up her things and was halfway to the door, when Tosh stopped flipping through the documents a moment to ask:  
"Was there a ransom demand?"

"Nothing." was her reply, then she was gone.

"So, what's the plan?" Owen asked, sending the handout flying over the flat surface of the table, before popping his feet up on it. Ianto eyed him with a disapproving glare.

"Smith is our only invest lead and hopefully he will lead us to Rattigan." Jack started. "He gets his weekly massage at Madam Wong's House of Blossoms, that's our chance to _feel_ him out."

~.~

Ianto smiled, clearly satisfied with the work he had done on his team-mates.  
Gwen and Tosh looked comfortable in their short kimono dresses, their hair and make-up complementing the outfits, Tosh had even added a red orchid to her hair.

Owen was still in his normal street clothing, he was eyeing the simple black kimono that Ianto had handed him warily.  
"I'm not wearing that!" he stated finally.

"You are." Ianto said calmly, pointing him in the direction of the changing rooms.

"It's a dress!"

"It's your choice, Owen. You can either wear this one or I'll go and buy you too one of those nice ones with the red flowers that Gwen and Tosh are wearing." Ianto threatened.

With a huff Owen lifted up the garment and left the room.

When he returned he send a death glare in Ianto's direction.

Madam Wong entered the room, she gave a nod at the team before smiling at Ianto satisfied. Ianto had quickly convinced her that they were from an magazine writing an article about her establishment and in order to do so they would need to take a close look to the place without standing out, which was of course best done by posing as employees. And if this case turned out to be successful he just might actually pay someone to do that, he thought looking around, this place seemed nice enough.  
"Off to work, then." she instructed Tosh, Gwen and Owen, leaving Ianto alone in the back room with a bow.

The plan was easy, Tosh posed as a masseuse, knocking Smith out, stealing the key to his locker. Then she would meet with Owen and Gwen in the locker rooms, they would steal Smith's schedule and place a few convenient observation devices.

Someone cleared his throat behind him politely, ripping Ianto from his thoughts, he turned and was just about to apologize for blocking the room when he noticed it was Jack who was standing in front of him. He was wearing a black bathrobe, loosely tied around his waist, revealing his naked chest underneath.

"Jack! What the hell are you doing here?" he asked taken aback. "You're supposed to keep a low profile."

"I couldn't resist the idea of you, me, massages and hot tubes. I mean, have you _seen_ this place?" Jack grinned, stepping closer and looping his arms around Ianto's waist, pulling him flush against himself.

"Come on," he grinned, pressing a quick kiss to Ianto's lips, before nodding his head to a chair in the corner of the room, where a black robe similar to the one Jack was wearing was lying. "The faster you get changed, the more time we have before the others are done."

Ianto sighed but went to pick the robe of the chair where Jack had disposed it, he discovered a pair of Speedos lying underneath. He raised an eyebrow at Jack but only received a leer in return.

Jack was already waiting for him on the other side of the changing rooms, once he was finished. He took Ianto by the elbow and steered him determined into one of the massage rooms. A young asian-looking women was waiting for them, she gave a small smile and a curtsy when they entered.  
Ianto felt confused for a moment when she showed Jack the different oils and gave a quick instruction in how to use them. Then she left the room. _Oh._

"Well then, lie down." Jack instructed, still fiddling with the vials. He looked up, flashing Ianto a grin he nodded his head at the bench in the middle of the room.

Ianto shrugged off his robe, neatly hanging it over the bottom end of the bench before laying himself down on his stomach. Only seconds later he felt Jack's warm hands slide over his back, the warmed oil making his fingers slick, gliding in slow movements over his skin.

"Good?" Jack asked, still gently rubbing the oil into the skin of his back.  
Ianto gave a low appreciating hum.

He felt Jack's finger's digging into his skin harder now, pressing into the tense muscle of Ianto's shoulders, moving down along his spine.

He moaned softly when Jack moved to a particularly sore spot. Little by little Jack soothed out any lingering pains in Ianto's back.  
"You're really good at this." he remarked softly, while Jack's fingertips continued to work their magic. His whole body was relaxed, his limps heavy.

"Oh, I'm _very_ good at massages." Jack told him. It took a moment for Ianto's sleep-addled brain to catch the flirty undertone in Jack's voice.

"Oh yeah?" Ianto smirked into the cushion underneath him. "Care for a demonstration?"

"Turn around." Jack's breath ghosted hot over his ear, sending shivers through his body.

Ianto complied the hands running down his sides, urging him gently onto his back.  
He turned slowly, the movement bringing him face to face with Jack's wide grin. Their torso's barely touched where Jack was leaning down to him.

Ianto grinned before pushing himself up to meet Jack, pressing their lips together.  
He ran his hands up Jack's body, twisting his fingers into his hair, pulling him down to him, trying to bring their bodies closer.  
Ianto moaned softly into Jack's mouth when he complied and straddled his hips, bringing their groins together.

"Jack, please." he moaned softly.  
"What do you want?" Jack's answer was breathless, he was restlessly pushing his hips against Ianto's, creating a torturing friction between them. "Tell me."

Ianto panted heavily, his head spinning with need, his body pulsing with want.  
Somewhere in his mind he could practically hear a clock ticking, telling him that they didn't have much time, that the others would be finished with the assignment all too soon and come looking for him, that they would get caught.

"We're gonna get caught." he whispered, too far gone to get hung up on coherency.

"You didn't answer my question." Jack chided with a smile, but Ianto could see his brow creasing with concentration, the muscles in his arms straining at holding back. He wanted to give in just as much as Ianto needed him to, but he knew Jack had too much fun teasing him to give up his game just yet.

His fingertips ran teasingly along Ianto's body, slowly rubbing over the bulge of his erection. The action causing Ianto's head to toss and fall back against the bench underneath him, his back arching up, pressing himself into Jack's body.

"Jack..." he breathed, his voice breaking. "Jack please."

He wanted, he wanted so much. He wanted Jack inside him, he wanted Jack all around him, wanted him to suck him, to fuck him. He wanted everything at once.

"Jack. Now. Please." he whispered, trying to get his thoughts across.

"Coherency isn't exactly your strength, when my hand is down your pants, isn't it?" Jack laughed, but it sounded strained.

"Now." Ianto demanded.  
His eyes rolling back in his head, when Jack finally, _finally_ leaned down and took his cock between his lips.  
The tight speedos barely pushed down enough to give him access.

When Ianto felt the wet heat of Jack's mouth surround him, he knew he wouldn't last long.

Soon enough he was desperate to push his hips up. Jack's hands held him down, his mouth taking him in deeper, swallowing around him, when he came with a hoarse shout.

"Fuck!" he breathed when Jack released him, letting his body slide back to the bench, boneless.

"Hmmm..." Jack hummed in agreement. "In a minute."

Ianto laughed.  
"I'm so not moving an inch in the next twenty minutes." he stated.

"Well, that's a pity. Because I always wanted to do it in a whirlpool and that one over there looks just _tempting_." Ianto lifted his head long enough to look in the direction Jack was nodding his head, he spotted a large Jacuzzi on the other side of the room.

"I guess I'll have to get started without you." Jack told him with a wicked grin before getting up. He wriggled out of his robe, letting it fall to the floor where he was standing. An action that would have annoyed Ianto, if it weren't for the fact that Jack was wearing nothing underneath.

Ianto watched Jack move around the room with hungry eyes. Jack made a show out of bending forward to pick up a remote control, pressing seemingly random buttons, then smiling in triumph.  
Moments later the water in the pool was heating up, soon emitting steam that was clinging to their already sweaty bodies.

When Ianto looked up to Jack again, he saw him fiddling with the remote again, soon enough the first bubbles started to come up in the hot water.

Jack stepped into the pool, beckoning him over with a grin that made the Jacuzzi seem even more inviting.  
When Ianto didn't react though, Jack walked back over to him again, wrapping his fingers around Ianto's wrist. He pulled him to his feet, drawing Ianto flush to his own wet body, before practically dragging an unwilling Ianto to the pool.  
His protests however vanished when Jack lured him with gentle kisses into the warm water.

* * *

"So..." Tosh started as she opened the door of the Torchwood SUV, letting it fall close behind her when she climbed into the back of the car.  
"We have a copy of Mr Smith's PDA, complete with his schedule, automatically updated thanks to a nifty new software update." She smiled widely at them.

"You didn't get bored all on your own, did you?" Gwen asked Ianto with a smile and elbowed Owen out of the way when he tried to claim the front seat.  
She slit into the seat, Ianto unconsciously tightened his tie,trying to hide any hickeys he was sure Jack had left on his neck.

"No, of course not." then he pulled the SUV on the road, driving them back to the HUB. Jack would already be waiting for them to fill them in with the details they had gathered today.

~.~

"Hello Angels! What have you got?" Jack's came from the speaker.

"We have Mr Smith thoroughly bugged and his schedule." Tosh started, "I couldn't get much out of that though."

"If Smith is behind Rattigan's disappearance, he's got someone else doing his dirty work." Gwen mused.

"The question is: How do we find out who that is?" Owen asked.

"Let me check something on the security footage of the kidnapping." Tosh muttered under her breath, while typing away on her laptop. "I'm just enhancing this reflection from the car window. I think we might... " a brilliant grin light up her face. She turned the screen, showing blurry a picture that showed the vague image of a young blond woman, eyes rimmed with black khôl.

"So we have a suspicious blond woman." Owen added. "But we can't figure out who she is."

"We have to figure out if she's working for Smith. Are we just gonna stalk him over the micro-cam or has anyone a better idea?"

"Let's check his schedule and see if we can get somewhere near him." Ianto suggested, carrying a tablet with everyone's coffee mugs in, setting it carefully down on the table before handing them out.

"I already checked it, he's hosting a party tonight. We could take a look around his house." Tosh suggested.

"Sound great, I love parties." Owen smirked.

"Okay, we'll check out that party." Jack gave his approval. "Tosh, run a check on the CCTV we have of that woman. See if you can find anything. The rest of you, go home get changed. Ianto will send you the details for your covers in about an hour."

Ianto busied himself with cleaning up the coffee cups strewn over the table of the conference room, while the other filed out. It seemed to take forever for Tosh to set up the computer to scan for their suspect woman. Finally she left with a quick wave towards him.

It only took a minute after she had closed the door behind her, that Ianto felt the familiar weight of Jack's body press against his back, strong arms wrapping around his middle.

"So? Did you like my surprise earlier?" Jack gently nipped his ear, sending shivers down Ianto's spine.

"What was the surprise? The sex or the massage?" he asked, leaning further into Jack's embrace when the other man tightened his arms around him.

He heard Jack chuckle softly against his ear.  
"Come on. We have work to do." with that he dragged Ianto into the back room.

"Jack, we still have to come up with those cover stories for the party!" Ianto warned.

~.~

The city building was lit bright with flood lights, they could hear the bass of music vibrate through them though the party was on top of the impressive 20 story building.  
People were walking over the streets, filling into the entrance.

"Well, he's certainly not shy about broadcasting how much money's on his bank account." Owen commented dryly.

"Must be nice to be that rich." Gwen sighed, wistfully eyeing the dress and the jewelery she had been loaned for the evening.

"Pick a nice guy up there and hope he'll marry you." Ianto winked.

"Yeah, I bet they're all arrogant arseholes though." Owen laughed. "You gotta be, if you own a house like that and a yacht and whatnot."

"Not all rich people are like that." Ianto protested.

"Yeah, like you would know. I've seen your pay check, Teaboy." came Owen's snide comment.

"Not Jack, he isn't."

"And how would you know that. I bet he owns a villa and a nice sports car or two, maybe a hot eighteen year old to show off."

"He's not _like_ that!" Ianto's voice was low, threatening.

"Anonymous millionaire, guys. We'll never know." Tosh interrupted before things could escalate further.

~.~

With a _ping_ the lift opened. Ianto's eyes flew quickly over Gwen, Tosh and Owen, all three dressed up. Tosh and Gwen in floor long evening dresses, Owen in a tuxedo, the girls on either side of him.

The roof terrace was filled with people, parting for them as they strode in. On the other side of the room Ianto could see Smith notice their entrance too. His eyes immediately focused on Gwen, with a smirk Owen and Tosh left her side and disappeared into the crowd.

"Good luck, guys." Ianto caught Tosh's eyes for a moment, sending her a smile before refilling another wine glass.

~.~

Ianto sighed and poured Owen another drink, watching him flirt with Smith's assistant. The young Woman, Martha Jones Ianto remembered from the de-briefing earlier, had dark flawless skin, a blinding smile and an equally dark humor as Owen if her laughter at his crude jokes was anything to go by.

"You're supposed to get information about Rattigan's whereabouts out of her, not her phone number." he couldn't stop himself from remarking quietly, while he handed him the drink.

"Bet 'ya I can do both" Owen answered with a downright dirty grin, "both and a lot more, Teaboy."

"Things I never wanted to think about." Ianto murmured under his breath when he walked back to the bar to take another order.

~.~

"This place... it's Japanese, is it not?"

Ianto couldn't suppress a smile when he heard Gwen flirt with Smith, badly.

 _"It's a thirteenth century shinden-zukuri. I had it FedEx'd from Kyoto."_  
 _"Globefish?"_ Ianto saw Smith offer Gwen a plate out of the corner of his eye.  
"Isn't that poisonous?"  
 _"It's considered a rare delicacy, for someone who has no fear of an excruciating death."_

"Technically, one in a sixtieth is fatal." Tosh chimed in.

Ianto saw Gwen eyeing the fish fearfully, yet not ready to turn the challenge down. She finally decided and gulped it down.

He stepped through the mass of people, offering her a much needed drink.

"Relax, Gwen. He not going to bite you." he said under his breath after turning around.

"Well, not unless you want him to." came Owen's dry comment immediately.

" _Not_ helping, Owen." Tosh scolded.

Ianto chuckled softly. "Let's concentrate on finding that blond woman you saw. Jack and I went over a few possible matches earlier."

"Anything interesting? ... Oh god!" Tosh cut off.

"What?!" Ianto asked alarmed, turning and trying to make her out in the crowd of people.

"That guy is _staring_ at me!"

Ianto located her in a alcove just under an balcony, and the guy in question just a few meters next to her, leaning casually on a railing, drinking on his beer.

"That might be because you're talking to yourself." he could hear the laughter in Owen's voice.

"Nope, where he's staring at, he wouldn't actually notice that." Ianto commented, following his glance. Tosh certainly _did_ look good in that dress.  
He watched the man approach Tosh.

 _"I was wondering if...?"_  
"No."  
 _"So..."_  
"No."  
 _"There's no chance that...?"_  
"No."

Ianto listened to the conversation trying and failing to keep a straight face.  
"You know, Tosh, sometimes I think you're purposefully trying to have a little of a social life as possible." he commented dryly.

"It's not like you're dating anyone, either."

There definitely were downsides to shagging the boss, Ianto thought bitterly, even more so if said boss was supposed to keep out of the public.

~.~

"Ianto?" Tosh's voice came over the comms.

"Yeah?" Ianto answered while balancing a tablet stacked with wine glasses to a table.

"See the blond women to your left? I think she's the one from the security tape."

Ianto turned, watching the woman in question out of the corner of his eyes.  
"Her name is Rose Tyler." he told Tosh, "She used to work for Smith until a few months back. The paperwork gets a bit weird when it comes to that. Mr Smith claims she handed in her notice for 'personal reasons'. But there is no notice, there's nothing. One day she was an employee at UNIT Systems, the next she was gone. All documents about her just vanished. If I were to guess I'd say there was a not exactly professional relationship involved."

"How the hell do you know all that?" Gwen's astonished voice came over the comms.

"I know everything." he could see Tosh roll her eyes at him from across the room.

"So, is she relevant for us or not?" Owen cut them off. He was leaning close to Martha, whispering something the comms didn't catch. She laughed and handed him a slip of paper, Ianto suspected it was indeed her phone number.

"Don't know, let's check her out."  
Gwen was already on her way over to her, trying to round her in between the four of them.  
Rose's glance seemed to sweep over them once, the connection between them made too easily, then she was turning around, ducking into a hallway she was gone from their sight.

"Shit." Owen cursed.

"Why do they always run?" Gwen grumbled.

And they were off after her.

They followed her down the stairs, out of the fire exit, into a dark back alley. Ianto pulled his gun and watched the others do so too. They fanned out, finally cornering her in a dead end.

Guns were firing, bullets were flying and one moment it looked like they caught her the next they were standing in a empty street staring down into a equally empty sewer pipe.

"Sometimes I really hate this job." Ianto muttered before climbing down the rusty ladder after the rest of the team.  
He closed his eyes, admitting silent defeat when his shirt sleeve getting caught was accompanied by the ripping sound of fabric.

Then they were running down the dark tunnels, trying to catch up with their fleeing suspect.  
Ianto walked straight into Gwen, when she came to a sudden stop, causing both of them to almost topple over.

"What's...?" but the question never fully left his lips when he registered the sight in front of him. Chained to a chair, blindfolded and with a rag in his mouth was Rattigan sitting in the ankle deep water.

~.~

"Well, good night, guys. I'm off then." Owen waggled a piece of paper, the one Martha had given him earlier.

"Wouldn't it be better to call her in the morning instead of in the middle of the night?" Ianto asked before catching what was written on it.

> St. David's Hotel, Room 207

"Never mind that."

~.~

Ianto quietly turned the key in the lock. The big oak door opened for him, slowly, when he pushed against it with all his weight.  
It fell close behind him with a loud bang that had him wince.

He quickly shed his coat and made his way upstairs, the wooden stairs of the old building creaking under his weight.

"You're home late." Jack stepped out the darkness of the upper floor. He had long shed his shirt and was only wearing a white undershirt, his red suspenders were hanging loosely off his shoulders.

"Hey. I didn't mean to wake you." Ianto walked up the remaining stairs and pressed a quick kiss to Jack's lips before ducking into the bathroom, stepping out off his clothes.

"I was awake anyway." Jack shrugged, leaning against the doorway, his eyes watching Ianto undress, his expression hungry.  
Ianto rolled his eyes and sidestepped Jack as he made his way into the bedroom.

"You're coming to bed?" he asked over his shoulder. "In a minute."

Ianto felt the mattress dip behind him, a content sigh escaping his lips when he felt Jack curl around him.

"We've got a meeting with Sontara and Rattigan first thing in the morning. We have to figure out a way to get that software of his back."

"Hmm." Ianto hummed softly in agreement.

"On the upside Rattigan seems to enjoy his stay in the hotel you've put him in. I think he already ordered everything the room service has to offer."  
Ianto was to close to sleep to figure out whether Jack was amused or annoyed at the prospect.

"Hmm, I put him on the Torchwood credit card." Ianto turned in Jack's arms, tucking his head against Jack's, their breaths mingled between them.

"Figured that much."  
Jack's hand dreaded through Ianto's hair, gently massaging his neck and up his scalp.

"Jack, I'm tried." Ianto protested weakly, knowing exactly where Jack's attentions would be leading.  
"I spend all night, posing as waiter, distributing drinks to the upper class of Cardiff and Owen... possibly to equal parts." he added as if an after thought, "Also there was running. I hate running. And I think I ruined my new shirt. I'm really not in the mood." he betrayed his words by cocking his neck to he side offering Jack more space when he started to trail kisses down his neck.

"I'll buy you a new shirt." Jack whispered into his ear, his hand sneaking down Ianto's body.

Ianto groaned softly when Jack's hand wrapped itself around his cock loosely. He tired to turn his body to give Jack better access, but a hand on his hip stopped him.

"Shh, like this." Jack whispered before slowly turning Ianto to his side, spooning behind him.

Their warm naked bodies pressed together, Ianto could feel Jack's arousal against his lower back. Jack's fingers were running, squeezing over his cock gently, slowly. His hand wandered over his hip, up and down the sensitive skin.

"Jack." Ianto moaned softly.

Jack pressed a trail of kisses along the back of his neck, his hips rubbing against Ianto's back in an almost leisure motion. Ianto could feel his hard-on drag over his bottom, before slipping between his cheeks.

When he went to spread his legs, he could feel Jack's hand on his hips, stopping him.  
"Just like that." he whispered, slowly pressing into the tight space created between Ianto's thighs.  
"Just like that." he repeated softly, before he started rocking forward slightly.

Ianto moaned, the feeling of Jack's cock nudging against his balls with every thrust, Jack's clever finger's stroking over his cock. He was getting closer and closer to the edge.

Jack pushed against him one last time, before coming between Ianto's legs. The feeling of Jack's come between his legs, hot and sticky, Jack groaning into the skin of his shoulder and Jack jerking him just the right way, brought Ianto off, rocking back against Jack.

With Jack's hand running down his sweaty back, curled close to his lover, Ianto fell asleep.

* * *

  
Ianto woke to soft kisses being pressed into his skin.  
"Hmm? Time to get up?" he asked his voice still heavy with sleep, sliding closer to Jack's warm body.

"Almost." Jack continued his path of kisses down Ianto's neck, over his shoulder.

Ianto watched him with sleepy eyes, batting his hand away when he reached around his body, his fingers closing around his cock.  
"You wore me out yesterday."

"But new cases always make me horny." Jack pouted, stroking his hand over Ianto's back.

"Everything makes you horny." Ianto chuckled, leaning into Jack's touch. He turned onto his stomach, resting his head on the pillow next to Jack.

"Come on." Ianto sighed a while later, eyeing the clock on their bedside table warily. "We have to go to work."

"Am I getting shower sex?" Jack asked, eagerly following Ianto into the bathroom.

"Nope." Ianto grinned. "But if you behave, I'll pick up some pastry on the way."

Ianto laughed when Jack stepped into the shower with a happy smile. He had learned early that there were two ways to make Jack happy: Sex and food, most of the time interchangeable at will.

~.~

Ianto smiled when he set Jack's blue-white striped mug down in front of him, the donut already halfway to his mouth before the tray had even touched the wood of his office desk.

"Thanks." he muttered around a mouthful of sticky pastry.

Ianto raised an eyebrow and gave a mute nod.  
"The other's are in." he added, before stepping out of the office, pulling the fake stone wall close behind him as he made his way to the boardroom, where the rest of the team plus Luke Rattigan and Mrs Sontara were already waiting for him to deliver their coffee.

"Great work, Angles. But our job is only half finished. There's still the matter of Mr. Rattigan's stolen technology." Jack's voice came over the speaker as soon as Ianto entered the room.

"So, what's so special about your software?" Ianto looked up surprised at the flirting undertone in Tosh's voice. She was looking at Rattigan over the lenses of her glasses, a wicked smile on her lips as she took a gulp of her coffee.

"Oh, it's really... it's really quite amazing. We developed a program... you see everyone's voice is unique, has a unique signature, like a... like a snowflake... in a map... somewhere to the way that a fingerprint..." Rattigan struggled to explain, stumbling over the words, his eyes on Tosh but never quite meeting her glance.

"It's Audio-DNA." Mrs Sontara interrupted. "It makes it impossible to disguise or scramble a voice signal."

And suddenly Ianto didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"Which is exactly why Smith wants it." Jack added.

"Of course. All of UNITS telecommunications satellites have global positioning systems." Owen explained. "Combine that with voice identification..."

"UNIT could turn every cellphone into a homing device." Tosh finished.

" _No one_ could hide. Imagine it, when this got into the wrong hands. How dangerous it could be. It would be the end of privacy." Mrs Sontara's voice was sombre.

"That's where you come in." Jack started to explain the assignment. "With the micro camera we planted on Smith's briefcase we've been able to study UNIT's layout."

Ianto started the CCTV recording, showing the inside of UNIT's headquarters.  
"There's the mainframe." he explained. "Just behind that door."

"Well, that's were my software would be." Rattigan mused, his eyes fixed on the image of the screen. "But the security looks incredible."

"Yeah, restricted access." Ianto read off the printout in front off him, knowing fully well the others hadn't bothered to read it. "Fingerprint ID, retinal scanner..."

"Break it down." Jack instructed.

~.~

Papers were strewn all over the table, on top of them several empty and half empty mugs, now used as paper weight, accompanied by boxes of take-out food, half-eaten and long gone cold.

"Only directors of UNIT have access to the mainframe room." Tosh started to summarized. "In order to get through the security system they have to synchronize their entrance. A jelly scanning plate takes exact fingerprints. A laser with an accuracy of 0.009 millimeters scans the retina. The mainframe is accessible only through an airless anti-chamber, surveillance monitored primly. There's only _one_ way to get through undetected: Be invisible. The floor is equipped with pressure sensitivity, any contact longer than 0.25 seconds will trigger the alarm."

"Sounds impossible." Gwen sighed frustrated.

"Sounds like fun." Owen grinned, Ianto wasn't sure whether it was madness or recklessness, though they usually were quite close when it came to Owen.

~.~

"So, how is it going with breaking into UNIT's security?" Jack asked, looking up from the Chow Mein he was eating. He had his legs popped up on Ianto's lap were they were sitting on the sofa in their living room, having dinner.

"Alright, I guess. Tosh and Gwen in that table dance bar tonight again, hopefully the director will finally show up. Gwen isn't handling the fast food withdrawal too good and Tosh is starting to freak out every time a guy in the streets as much as looks at her half a second too long, thinking he'd recognized her." Ianto answered slightly amused.

"How is Owen dealing with the situation?" Jack's asked mock-serious, thinking about the first night when he had tried to sneak into the bar and Gwen had send the bouncers after him, claiming he was a stalker.

"Owen and I aren't to come anywhere near that bar within a 1 mile radius and the death thread for telling Rhys still isn't revoked." he shuddered, remembering the dark look on Gwen's face when she had told them on no uncertain terms what would happen, should one of them try to disobey.

"We should have a copy of the key cards by tonight. Owen has finished the physicals at UNIT, we have the retina scans of every employee of the company, I've already checked them through for the ones we need and Tosh says the contact lenses will be finished tomorrow. I got the fingerprints, even though I had to sit through that guy talking my ear off for three hours."

"Well, you didn't have to take him out on a date." Jack answered grumpily.

"Jealous?" Ianto asked him playful.

"Of course not!" Jack exclaimed "I just don't like the idea of you taking out _some guy_ for a beer."

"I just did it to get the fingerprints off his beer bottle." he waited a beat. "On the other hand he _did_ give me his phone number." Ianto smirked when Jack shot him a dark look.

* * *

  
Ianto stared into the darkness of the UNIT headquarters building, fearing that it would light up any moment, the alarms blaring and the guards running. He gripped the steering wheel tighter and gazed at his watch yet again.

Ianto let out a relieved breath when the car doors finally were pushed open. Gwen and Owen, closely followed by Tosh rushed into the car, all three of them unharmed.

"Everything okay?" he asked, just to be sure. He received three nods, when he looks into the rear-view mirror for confirmation.

Tosh had already slipped on her glasses, typing briskly on the keyboard of the build in computer in the back-seat.  
Owen had started to peel out of the skin tight white suit, he had worn to get them into the chamber of the mainframe.  
And Gwen was on the phone chattering away to Rhys.

"We have full access to UNIT's computer system." Tosh announced. "I'll put up a direct link to the HUB so we can check over it."

"Not tonight. Rhys is taking me out for dinner." Gwen smiled happily, while flipping her phone shut.

"I think we all deserve the night of." Owen stated, causing Ianto to raise an eyebrow. "Well, Martha has to be back in London tomorrow and... well... Actually, could you drop me off at the hotel?"

"I'm gonna start that analysis tonight then, shall I?" Ianto asked with a sigh.

"That's great, Ianto. Thanks." Tosh beamed at him. "I'm gonna go and tell Luke."

 _'go and tell Luke'_?! How the hell did he miss that?

~.~

Ianto turned with a smile when he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder.  
"I thought you'd be home by now."

"Needed to finish some paperwork." Jack smiled at him, looking at the computer over Ianto's shoulder. "Did everything go okay?"

"Yep. Tosh is a genius, as usual." he was typing in the parameters she had handed him before he dropped her off. "Let me just finish that and then I'm all yours."

"See you in my office in ten minutes." Jack made a show of looking at his non-existing watch before sauntering off.

'Searching UNIT mainframe for ATMOS software' the computer finally stated and Ianto followed Jack up the stairs.

He was welcomed with a heated kiss, teeth gently nipping his lips, prompting him to meet Jack's ardor.

Nimble finger were unbuttoning his shirt swiftly, his tie already on the floor, followed by his jacket and waistcoat.

Ianto let his fingers roam through Jack's hair, down his neck, pulling him closer. Ianto could feel Jack's answering groan vibrate through his body.

The sound of the doorbell rang through the HUB, causing them both to pause. Ianto tried to pull away from Jack, but he was stopped when Jack tightened his grip on his waist.  
"Ignore it." he prompted, rubbing his cheek against Ianto's, pressing a barely there kiss just underneath his jaw.

"Let me just..." Ianto leaned over to Jack's office desk, fiddling a moment with the keyboard, then pressing the right button to bring up the feed of the security camera just above the entrance.  
The image flickered a moment before they could make out Mrs Sontara standing on their front step.

Ianto cursed under his breath, already picking up and refastening his clothes.

With a sigh Jack picked up his own clothes.  
"See you at home I guess."

"Jack, please. I have to..." Ianto closed a hand around Jack's wrist, keeping him from exiting the room.

"I know." Jack pressed a quick kiss to Ianto's lips. "I'm not mad at you. See you at home." he set off in direction of the door, stopping just below the frame.  
"Oh, and don't take to long or I'll start without you."

Ianto grinned and left the office, pulling the door close behind them. He watched Jack leave, before making his way to the front door. Never seeing 'Software not detected' pop up on the computer screen.

Opening the door for Mrs Sontara he caught a glimpse of Jack coming around the corner of the building, having taken the back entrance. Jack caught his eye, winking.

As soon as Ianto had stepped aside, letting Mrs Sontara enter, the door fell shut behind them and her lips pressed against his in a bruising kiss.

Startled Ianto pulled away.  
"There are some lines that I never cross..."

"Lines have never stopped me, Mr Jones." with that she was pushing him back until his back hit the wall and he was essentially trapped. 'Jack was going to tease him for months if he ever got his hand on the CCTV footage of this.' Ianto thought.

When she leaned in to kiss him again, he stopped her, his hands on her shoulders pushing her off.  
"Mrs Sontara, we're both professionals here..." her raised eyebrow making him realize just how that had sounded. "Well, you're an executive and... we have to keep out relationship professional."

"Right, I could use a drink." she stepped back, her hands falling of Ianto's sides.

"I'll make some coffee, shall I?" already making his way into the kitchenette not even waiting for her to answer.

"Oh, no. Let me help. I wouldn't want to be a bother."

She smiled when she handed him the cup, but as soon as he took the first slip he felt his vision go blurry around the edges and his knees grow weak.

* * *

A punch landed low in Ianto's stomach, causing him to buckle over, his knees giving out. The only thing that kept him from crumpling to the floor were the two men on either side of him, holding him up with a strong grip on his biceps.

He heard footsteps approaching, then Luke Rattigan appeared in his line of view.

Ianto had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach that didn't have anything to do with the punch.

"Glad we could be of assistance in doing the dirty work for you." he told him dryly, fighting to keep a clear head. He needed to find out what exactly Rattigan was planning. "Or was it more like you could do it on your own?"

A smirk appeared on Rattigan's face. With a tilt of his head Ianto was slammed into the wall behind him, his head knocking against the concrete heavily. His feet were dangling a few inches above the ground, were Rattigan's men were holding him up, refusing him to regain his footing.

"Careful there. You wouldn't want to piss off the guy holding a gun to your head, would you?" Ianto took a sharp breath when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked right next to his ear.  
"Didn't think so." he continued when Ianto didn't answer.

Rattigan took a step closer, his smile turning cruel.  
"So, tell me: This _Jack_ you lot are working for... how much do you know about him?"

Ianto fought to keep his face impassive, to stop his emotions from showing.

"Yeah, thought so much." Rattigan took Ianto's silence as answer. "Nothing. You know absolutely _nothing_ about him."

Again Ianto didn't react to what Rattigan was saying. It was the only thing he could do now. If he found out that Ianto knew Jack, he'd only put them both in jeopardy.

"Well, let me tell you a few things about him..." he held up a finger, miming for Ianto to wait. He produced a picture out of the back pocket of his trousers. It was old, the edges ripped, the image yellowed. It showed to men, obviously military. On a closer look he realized that one of the men was Jack.  
Ianto felt panic building up inside him, his breathing quickening.

"This..." Rattigan explained, oblivious to Ianto's internal struggle. "...is my dad. And this..." he moved his finger a few inches on the picture. "... is the guy who killed him."

Ianto took a sharp breath.

"Yep. They were in the army intelligence together. He was his best friend, he turned on him."

"What do you want from us?" Ianto asked.

"Well, from you: just a phone number. From the rest of your cute little team: they've been dealt with. From _Jack_ on the other hand: vengeance!" Rattigan leaned impossibly close to him, pressing the gun to Ianto's temple.

"What have you done to them?" the anger in his voice was breaking through, no longer controlled.

"I could _tell_ you. In great detail. Or I could just... _show_ you." with another tilt of Rattigan's head the two men grabbed Ianto and dragged him through the room, they came to a stop in front of a build up of computer screens.

Rattigan switched them on, they came to life with a flicker, showing the black and white recordings of security cameras.

It took Ianto a moment to place the four settings he was seeing: An unfamiliar bedroom with the familiar figure of Tosh's body lying in bed, seemingly sleeping; a hotel bathroom, Owen lingering in the doorway; the kitchen of Gwen's flat, herself at the counter chopping onions; and lastly the place in front of the HUB.

"Let's see... where do we start?" Rattigan stared thoughtful at the monitor in front of them. "Oh, I know: beautiful Gwen, cooking dinner for her loving boyfriend." he hit play and the video started:

One moment Gwen was cutting vegetables, mouthing silently to some music playing in the background, then next she was looking up, shock written all over her face, then Ianto could see the bullets flying through the kitchen, destroying the crockery and trashing the whole place. A bullet hit the camera, cutting the feed off, the last image Ianto saw was Gwen on her knees crawling through glass and porcelain splinters, trying to escape.

Ianto felt sick, but Rattigan didn't give him a chance to do as much as pause to think about what he had just seen, he was already starting the next video:

Owen stood in the bathroom, when suddenly behind one of Rattigan's men appeared, first throttling him until he was chocking for air, desperately grasping to reach something that could be of aid. He finally got hold of a blow-dryer, knocking it back against the attacker, successfully beating him off.  
But before Owen had a chance to even get his footing back, the man had already started throwing punches, before finally dragging an almost unconscious Owen out of the room, his feet still wildly kicking in a futile attempt to get away.

"And last but not least: Toshiko." another clip started, showing Tosh sleeping peacefully, a sheet wrapped around her body. She woke when Rattigan entered the room, Ianto could see the gun he was hiding behind his back, when he leaned down to kiss her. When the gun was pressed against her temple, Tosh jumped slightly and then went incredibly still. Ianto's breath was coming in short gasps as he watched Tosh being directed at gun point, she came to a stop in front of the large glass windows of the room. He could see her lips moving, her expression desperate and hurt, a tear fell down her cheek, but she brushed it was stubbornly.  
Suddenly a shot fell, Tosh stumbled back, glass shattered and then she was falling.

Ianto gasped for air.  
"No." he whispered. "No. _No_."

"And just to be on the save side..." the last video started:

The HUB, three people were walking towards it. Tosh, Owen and Gwen.  
Were they okay? Had this been before the attacks or after? Ianto's mind was reeling.  
Then the explosion, the force of it sending their bodies flying, fire burning everywhere.

"So, that leaves you as the only one between me and the infamous Jack Harkness." Rattigan was talking, but Ianto's eyes were still glued to the screen were he had just seen the images of his friends being killed, in the ruins of Torchwood.

"The question is: how far are you willing to go for him?" Rattigan's voice was right next to his ear, his tone low and threatening.

Suddenly Ianto saw someone move in the still smoking ruins, one... no two people... helping a third to their feet. The camera perspective changed, the image a closer view.  
Ianto could make out the cuts and bruises on Gwen's pale skin, the marks on Owen's neck, left by hands, a white bandage on Tosh's shoulder, clearly visible under her ripped shirt.

They were alive, coughing and staggering but alive.

"I'd rather die then betray him." Ianto's voice was firm, his eyes steadily locked on Rattigan's.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. You'll come around, you'll see." he turned to the guards. "Lock him into a cell until he's willing to talk."

When Ianto was dragged away he caught a last glimpse at the screen.

~.~

The cell they threw him into was small, the air heavy and stuffy. There was a small cot in the corner of the room, right under a tiny window, the bars blocking it letting just enough light through to make the room not quite dark.

The door had been pulled shut and locked behind him, nevertheless Ianto tried the handle, shaking it in a vain attempt.

The air in the tiny room was hot, Ianto could soon feel his shirt cling to his heated skin, his throat was dry.

Ianto sat down on the bed, loosening the tie around his neck. Only moments later removing it altogether, closely followed by his battered suit jacket. He unbuttoned his waistcoat and his shirtsleeves, neatly folding them up.

Still be could feel the sweat running down his neck, soaking into his clothes. He laid himself down, flat on the bed, but that brought his body right into the small patch of sunlight filtering through the window over his head.  
"Fuck." he cursed before standing up, staggering into the furthest, shadiest corner of the cell.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there when he heard a small metal hatch on the door open. A guard looked through the opening, his eyes scanning the room before they settled on him.  
"Just checkin'." he muttered.

"Water, please?" Ianto gasped, his voice coarse.

"When you talk."  
When Ianto mutely shook his head the flap fell close again.

He let his head fall back against the wall behind him, hoping the cool his overheated body on the sandstone, it was only insignificantly colder. He stretched his legs out in front of him, sprawling boneless on the floor.

The soft sound of metal hitting rock had him sit up straight. His hand reached in the pocket of his trousers. He smiled when he took the golden stopwatch in his hands, finger running over the smooth surface.

"Find me, Jack." he whispered softly.

~.~

The door opened and without a word Ianto was taken back to the room he had first been when Rattigan had shown him the security recordings. He was again sitting in front of the row of computers, only this time he had pulled up his own software on the screens.

Rattigan turned to him with a satisfied smile on his face.  
"Look what we found." he held up a cell phone, Ianto's cell phone. "Ditching it in the trash can, nice trick. I admit, it would have been nice to know it was still in there before we blew the place up, but it didn't do you any good in the end."

"His number is not in there."

"Oh, but you're wrong. 'Received Calls'. recognize that number?" he held up the phone so Ianto could read the display. It was indeed Jack's number. But when had he called him? When he didn't come home? No, the call was marked as answered. 'August 24th, 22:47 PM' the time stamp read. By that time he had already been in Rattigan's captivity. But who had Jack talked to then?

Rattigan had turned his attention back to his computer screen, the displays were reading _'ATMOS Technologies Voice Identification Software: identity confirmed.'_  
A few moments later _'UNIT satellite network: uplink confirmed.'_

'Oh fuck, this wasn't good.' Ianto thought panicked.

"Revenge is fun." Rattigan stated with a smug smile.

Mrs Sontara entered the room, she jerked her head quickly in the direction of the computer screens.  
"We got company."

"Shit." Rattigan was typing quickly on the keyboard, bringing up the security cameras.

Ianto couldn't help the smile when he saw Gwen kick down one of the doors with force, quickly stunning the guard behind it.

"Deal with it." he dismissed Sontara harshly, turning back to his programs.  
"Now!" he snapped his fingers when the guards in the room didn't immediately follow her.

Suddenly Ianto could hear a dial tone coming over the speakers.

"Ah, hello Jack." Rattigan said as soon as the call was answered.

"Where is Ianto? What have you done to him?" Jack's angry voice rang loudly over the speakers.

Ianto took a step forward. But the click of the safety being removing and the gun being raised to his head stopped Ianto from calling out.

"Oh, he's doing just fine." Rattigan answered instead, taking a step closer to Ianto until he was standing right in front of him.

"I want to talk to him. Ianto?"

Ianto could see the diagnosis program running on the computer screens, the display read 'Trace in progress: acquiring target'.  
But the progress bar was telling that Rattigan had almost locked on Jack's location. Rattigan seemed to notice too, his eyes fixed on the display.

"Jack, hang up." he yelled suddenly, knocking his head against Rattigan's with as much force as he could muster.

Rattigan screamed in pain, dropping the gun and the phone to the ground. Ianto picked to gun up quickly, pointing it at him. When Rattigan didn't move he hit him over the head with the blunt end, knocking him unconscious.

When he left the room he ran straight into someone, knocking them over.

"Tosh? Oh thank God."

She smiled up at him when he helped her back to her feet, instantly pulling him into a hug.  
"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes." he nodded, but she only rolled her eyes, running her fingertips over his forehead, causing him to hiss in pain.

"Fine enough." he smiled. "How did you find me?"

She held up a PDA. "Jack gave us the frequency of the signal he had build in your stopwatch. Now come on. Let's get out of here."

They rushed down the corridor, neither of them spotting the computer screens reading 'Target Located.'

~.~

When Tosh and Ianto exited the building, Owen and Gwen were waiting for them, their clothes slightly more ripped and dirtier than before. Ianto could see the guard's bodies lying in front of their feet.

"Okay?" Gwen asked him and he gave a curt nod in return.

They all looked up startled when they heard the sound of a helicopter closing in, suddenly Ianto could see the aircraft hovering over them, his eyes widened with shock when he noticed that Rattigan was the one controlling it.

"How the hell did he... ?!" he exclaimed. "He was unconscious."

"Next time: tie him up." Owen told him dryly.

"Guys!" Gwen yelled and tried to grab onto them, dragging them back into the building. Ianto could feel the force of the explosion knock him to the ground, the heat of the fire burning into his back.

"Everyone okay?" Owen asked, sitting up next to him. Ianto nodded, coughing when smoke filled his lungs. He barely registered the affirmative coughs of the other nor the hand that grabbed his arm, helping him up and out of the building.

They were left staring after the retreating helicopter.

"Were the hell is he going?" Tosh was tracing the flight route of the helicopter, trying to make sense of it.

"If he's trying to flee, wouldn't he be heading for the mainland instead of the direction of the city." Gwen asked, her voice too colored with confusion.

"Jack." Ianto took a shaky breath, his glance following in the direction Rattigan was heading. He tracked the line of view and could almost make out the building of Torchwood Estate on the hill in the distance. "Jack! He's heading for Jack!"

"What? How the hell would you... ?" but Owen was cut of when Gwen ushered them down to the SUV.

"Not the right time for this." she said sternly.

Ianto could see his hands shaking, the sounds of the engine and the others talking were drowned out by the rushing of blood in his ears. His head was a filled with an endless repeat of 'He's heading for Jack! He's heading for Jack!'

"Ianto!" Gwen's hand on his knee startled him out of his thoughts. "I need you to concentrate for a moment."

He nodded shakily, seconds later he felt a cell phone pressed into his hands. The car came to a sudden stop.

"Call Jack and get him out of the building! We're going to try and stop Rattigan." Tosh yelled, then she was running off after Gwen and Owen.

Ianto just sat there in the empty car for a moment, before his fingers dialled the familiar number. The call was answered after just one ring.  
"Gwen! Have you found him?" Ianto let out a relieved sigh when he heard Jack's voice.

"Jack!" he breathed, then he remembered why he was calling.  
"Jack, you have to leave. The helicopter.... you have to get out of the house."

"Ianto! Are you okay?" Jack's voice was relieved, still laced with worry.

"Yes. Yes, Jack." Ianto answered, panic and fear for Jack still the only thing on his mind. "But you have to get out of the house! Rattigan's going to kill you. He's going to kill you, Jack." Ianto could feel a sob in his throat, threatening to break.

"Okay, okay." Ianto could hear a door falling close with a loud bang, Jack's breathing sounded ragged over the phone line. "Oh, fuck!" he cursed suddenly.

"Jack!" Ianto yelled, looking around frantically. He was on top of an empty parking lot, the other's were long gone, Ianto didn't know were to. He needed to get to Jack. He moved to the driver's seat, starting the car and driving of.

"I'm okay. I can see that helicopter." Jack told him breathless."Where are you, Ianto?"

"I'm on my way to you, Jack." he answered, trying to get some kind of orientation in the traffic filled streets.

"Hurry. Owen and Gwen are..." he paused a moment. "… in the bay. But I can't see Tosh." his voice was heavy with worry.  
"Oh god.." Ianto could hear a loud splash in the background. "Oh god. Ianto hurry up. I gotta go." then the line went dead.

~.~

Ianto pushed the ajar door of the house open, a trail of wet muddy footprints went from the front door all the way through the corridor.

"Hello?" he called out.

"In here." came the answer, and Ianto followed the voices to the living room. Owen, Gwen and Tosh were sitting on the sofa, all three of them soaking wet and cuddled into thick blankets.

"Ah Ianto. Good to have you back." Jack's voice came over a speaker sitting on the coffee-table.

Ianto smiled weakly. "Good to _be_ back, Sir."  
His head was spinning and he could barely hold himself upright. The relief of his friends being okay and the exertions of the last day were finally taking it's toll.

"I just offered to let everyone stay for the night." What sounded like a gracious offer, Ianto knew was Jack wanting them to be close for the night, calming the fear of coming so close to losing them all.

"I'll order us some food then, shall I?"

* * *

  
As soon as Ianto stumbled into the kitchen, strong arms wrapped around him.

"Jack." he sighed relaxing instantly once he recognized the familiar embrace, Jack's arms tightened around him, his head was buried in Ianto's neck.

"I was so scared for you." Jack whispered.

For the first time Ianto noticed how weak he was actually feeling, he was shaking with shock, his body, covered in grime and blood, was hurting.

Ianto moaned softly in pain, his fingers digging deep into Jack's back, clinging to him.

"Woah!" Ianto almost couldn't hear Jack's voice over the rushing of blood in his ears, his vision had gone blurry and his head was spinning. He was barely aware of being lowered into a chair. He gulped down the glass of water when it was pressed into his hands.

As his breathing and heartbeat slowed down, Jack's worried face coming clear where he had crouched down in front of him.

"Better?" he asked softly.

Ianto nodded, the action making his head spin painfully again, causing him to wince.

The glass of water was refilled and handed back to him. Jack ran a gentle hand through Ianto's hair, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"You wanna take a shower? I'll make you feel better." Jack's hand kept running up and down his arm, soothing him.

"I stink, do I?" Ianto asked, trying to figure out when the last time was he had a shower and drawing up a blank.

"Yeah." Jack chuckled softly. "Now come on, I'll even wash your back."

~.~

Ianto stepped into the living room, his back still stinging from where Jack had carefully rubbed in the burn ointment. His skin was scrubbed red but he felt clean again, he was wearing a fresh suit and he wasn't dizzy anymore, the painkillers kept the rest at bay.

The others were already sitting on the sofa, too in clean dry clothes, eating the food Jack had ordered earlier for them.

"Ianto!" Tosh exclaimed happily, sliding a bit closer to Owen, making room for Ianto on the sofa. "Come on, sit down."

They spend all evening sitting together and talking, it was long past midnight when Ianto finally entered the bedroom, after getting Tosh, Owen and Gwen settled in the guest room and a pull-out sofa. He had never been so glad that his team mates were to tired to notice him heading for the master bedroom.

"Hey." Jack came up to him, wrapping his arms around Ianto's middle, pulling him close against his own body.

"Hey." Ianto whispered, leaning back into Jack's embrace tiredly.

"How are you feeling?" Jack led him to the bed. He handed him a glass of water a couple more painkillers.

"Fine." he stifled a yawn and swallowed the pills obediently. "I just want to curl up in bed with you and fall asleep."

Ianto smiled when Jack started to carefully undress him, always mindful of the burns on Ianto's back. He couldn't help but grin at Jack's attempts to fold his shirt and suit neatly.

Jack put him to bed, tucking the blanked around him tightly. He pressed a kiss to Ianto's forehead before shedding his own clothes, climbing into the bed next to Ianto. He snuggled up to where Ianto lay on his side, aligning their bodies perfectly, their legs tangled, their heads resting close together.

"I was really worried about you today." Jack said softly, his voice held no accusation. Just a statement, ghosting over Ianto's face with every breath.

"I know." They just lay there, nose to nose, their eyes locked until Ianto slowly leaned forward, pressing his lips to Jack's.

Ianto moaned softly, his lips opened, letting Jack feel a teasing hint of tongue between his lips. Giving in and deepening the kiss when he felt him shudder and wriggle closer.

"You're hurting." Jack protested when Ianto's hands started to roam over his body.

"Nope." Ianto negated with a cheerful smile before rolling Jack underneath him, starting to kiss him again.

"Let me rethink that. You're high on painkillers." Jack chuckled softly, when Ianto stopped nibbing at his jaw a moment, contemplating.

He finally settled for: "Probably."

"We're so going to regret this." Jack murmured before pulling Ianto down against him, kissing him deeply.

Ianto moaned softly, opening his mouth to invite Jack's tongue in.  
"Need you, Jack." he whispered, his hand running down his lover's body, closing around his half hard cock, stroking him to full hardness.

Jack made an impatient sound in the back of his throat and thrust up against him. Ianto smiled into their kiss, his free hand reaching for the bedside drawer, getting a tube of lube out.  
Quickly coating his fingers he reached down between Jack's legs, causing his lover to moan when he felt the first finger enter him, pushing back against Ianto.

Soon he was teasing his fingers in and out of him, Jack writhing underneath him, silently begging for more.

"Ianto." he breathed, his eyes cramped shut, as if to close out everything that wasn't the pleasure of Ianto's touch.

Jack's hands were digging into his shoulders, hard enough to leave bruises, urging him on.

When Ianto entered him, they both moaned in pleasure and relief. Jack's fingers tangled into Ianto's hair, pulling him closer. Their foreheads were resting together, when Ianto started moving, slowly picking up pace.

His lips brushed against Jack's with every thrust, their sweat-slick skin sliding against each other. Soft moans were falling from their parted lips, their breathing turned erratic as they were getting closer and closer to their orgasms.

Ianto gasped softly when he came, spilling inside Jack, the quickening movements of his hand pulling Jack over the edge with him.

Ianto curled into Jack's side, waiting for their breathing even out and their heartbeats slow.

"Luke Rattigan was the son of a man named James Harper. " Jack explained, his hand curled around Ianto nape, fingers massaging the skin there gently.  
"And it seems his life's mission was to bring me down. His father was in my army intelligence unit. He was working as a double agent. When he was discovered he was killed by the other side."

"Well, I guess that's not the story Rattigan heard." Ianto said, placing a soft kiss to the juncture between Jack's neck and shoulder. He could feel his eyelids dropping, sleep claiming him.

Jack pressed a last kiss to his forehead, snuggling up to him.  
"I already have a team rebuilding the HUB. It'll be better than new by the time we go back to work."

Ianto hummed softly in agreement, already more asleep than awake. Jack followed him soon after he drifted off.

~.~

"Should we wake him?"

"I don't think that he's a threat."

Ianto woke to the whisper of voices near by, easily recognizing them as Gwen and Tosh's.  
He kept his eyes closed and his breathing even.

"Owen!" came Gwen harsh protest and Ianto could hear footsteps coming closer.

"What? Just checking." Ianto could feel the sheet covering his and Jack's bodies being lifted. Ianto was ready to bolt and yell at them to get out, when the sheet dropped again.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Owen whispered offended and Ianto was pretty sure that Tosh had just hit him.

"Out now." It was Gwen's order.

He felt Jack smile into his head. Then heard the sound of three pairs of retreating footsteps and Owen getting scolded by Tosh.

Ianto just burrowed his face deeper into Jack's shoulder and went back to sleep, they deserved to sleep in after all that happened in the last week.

 **.the end.**


End file.
